The purpose of this project is to describe the gross and histologic characteristics of a variety of cardiovascular diseases, both congenital and acquired, and to identify the effects of such diseases upon other organs, particularly the lungs. Correlations are made between structural changes observed and clinical, angiographic, roentgenographic, electrocardiographic, vectorcardiographic and other laboratory manifestations observed when the patients had been observed clinically. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shrivastava S, Jacks JJ, White RS, Edwards JE: Diffuse rhabdomyomatosis of the heart. Arch Pathol Lab Med 101:78, 1977. Hall SW Jr, Theologides A, From AHL, Gobel FL, Fortuny IE, Lawrence CJ, Edwards JE: Hypereosinophilic syndrome with biventricular involvement. Ciiculation 55: 217, 1977.